Nathan Pandit
Nathan Pandit (1981–2018), first appearing as a main character—and the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department—in Season 1 of Criminal Case, was the victim in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy). Profile At 37 years of age, Nathan had graying medium black hair, and dark gray eyes concealed behind his red glasses. He sported a thick mustache and a little beard on the chin. At the time of his death, Nathan was wearing a white shirt, over a pink T-shirt, with a nametag that read "ZOO N. PANDIT". He was also sporting a pair of beige-colored shorts. During his time in the police force, Nathan's hair was not graying, and he would wear a light blue lab hat and a light blue V-neck T-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which displayed a logo on the left side that read "Coroner" under it. Events of Criminal Case In The Devil's Playground, Grace decided to dress as an Amish woman in order to tend Isaac Hersberger, an 8-year-old Amish witness to the murder, in order to avoid offending the Amish population in the process. In Grace's absence from the Forensics Laboratory, Nathan replaced her for the whole case. In the Additional Investigation of Spring Break Massacre, Nathan accompanied the team when they went to meet Michael Fletcher in the Biology Amphitheater to hand Brutus (Michael's piranha) back to him. In the Additional Investigation of Troubled Waters, Nathan became excited to meet Archibald Ashworth since he had heard a lot about Archibald, who seemed very eccentric and reminded Nathan of his "grumpy old" grandfather. The player accepted Nathan's request and they both then went to meet Archibald in his house. At the climax of There Will Be Blood, Cathy King and the Grimsborough PD threw a farewell party for the player after the player accepted a promotion into the Pacific Bay Police Department. Nathan did not hesitate to thank the player for making him realize that his job "wasn't just about dead bodies, but about living people, too." Murder details Nathan's body was found at the zoo, where he was tied up and covered in snake bites. According to Martine, Nathan was hit over the head to render him unconscious and had his wrists tied up in case he woke up. She then identified the murder weapon as an Eastern coral snake and revealed that the snake's venom would have caused Nathan to experience slurred speech, double vision, muscular paralysis, and finally, a fatal heart attack. Martine then said that Eastern coral snakes were usually timid creatures, which meant that the killer had to be able to handle snakes in order to force the reptile into attacking Nathan. Jones and the player found the snake used to kill Nathan at the zoo's gift shop. Per Rupert, the snake was covered in a perfume called "Eau de Wild". Since there was no trace of the perfume on Nathan's body, he concluded that the killer wore Eau de Wild. Relationship with suspects Years prior to the case, Nathan had worked with another coroner, Kit Partridge, the latter later becoming a frequenter of the local zoo Nathan worked at. Nathan had also argued with his boss, Jackson Peacock, over his beliefs that Jackson was trafficking the zoo's baby pandas. Also at the zoo was his ex-girlfriend, Harper Stone, who felt that she did not love him anymore and wanted to be friends, despite Nathan's willingness to make it work. Nathan also worked with zoo caretaker Vince Moon, who got angry at Nathan over euthanizing weakened animals and angered teacher Pippa Goldfinch by being unsafe by letting the children touch a snake at her previous school class outing. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Kit. Upon admitting to the murder, Kit said that his son, Zachary, became a suspect in a drug bust when he and Nathan were still coroners ten years prior. He asked Nathan to doctor the evidence to relieve Zachary of suspicion. However, Nathan had refused to sacrifice his ethical code, leading to Zachary's arrest. Still holding a grudge against Nathan, Kit saw him working at the zoo in the present day. He then studied Nathan's routine daily before the day of the murder, when he stole an Eastern coral snake from the terrarium and coaxed it to kill Nathan. Judge Powell sentenced Kit to 27 years in prison. Analyses As the (now-former) Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Grimsborough Police Department, Nathan had the responsibility of carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they would all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. It should be noted that he also conducted forensic analyses whenever Grace was unavailable. Below is the list of analyses Nathan has performed throughout the course of the game: Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Rosa's Body (00:00:05) '''Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Ned's Body (00:25:00) '''Case #3: The Grim Butcher *Jennifer's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: The Dockyard Killer *Dan's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: A Russian Case *Anton's Body (18:00:00) *Meat Tenderizer (06:00:00) Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *Ed's Body (18:00:00) *Police Gun (06:00:00) '''Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Gordon's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #8: Beautiful No More *Trixie's Body (18:00:00) Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Chad's Body (18:00:00) *Molecule Sample (06:00:00) '''Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Alan's Body (18:00:00) *Broken Tip (06:00:00) *Candlestick (03:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Salvador's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor *Samuel's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Henry's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Lucy's Body (18:00:00) *Hanger (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Aileen's Body (18:00:00) *Baseball Bat (06:00:00) '''Case #16: The Kiss of Death *Emma's Body (18:00:00) Case #17: The Last Supper *Daisy's Body (18:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Freddy's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Gail's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *Finger (06:00:00) *Iron Maiden (06:00:00) *Steve's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: The Secret Experiments *Rachel's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: To Die or Not to Die *Jacob's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Final Journey *Daniel's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Wilfred's Body (18:00:00) Case #25: The Ghost of Grimsborough *Wilhelm's Body (18:00:00) Case #26: The Summoning *Simon's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Mary's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor *Hector's Body (18:00:00) *Plant Substance (06:00:00) Case #29: No Smoke Without Fire *Connor's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature *Claire's Body (18:00:00) *Dog Corpse (03:00:00) Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Molly's Body (18:00:00) *James's Dog (12:00:00) *Gertrude's Dog (06:00:00) *Jones' Sample (03:00:00) Case #32: Murder on Campus *Rani's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Killing Me Softly *Olly's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Dead Man Running *Troy's Body (18:00:00) *Syringe (12:00:00) Case #35: At the End of the Rope *Lisa's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: The Devil's Playground *Tom's Body (18:00:00) *Bloodied Fibers (12:00:00) *Poison (12:00:00) *Stirrup (06:00:00) Case #37: The Reaper and the Geek *Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Spring Break Massacre *Aaliyah's Body (18:00:00) *Fish Scales (12:00:00) Case #39: Marked for Death *Tyler's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: An Elementary Murder *Irina's Body (18:00:00) Case #41: The Rorschach Reaper *Madison's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Blood and Glory *Jerry's Body (18:00:00) Case #43: Troubled Waters *Andrew's Body (18:00:00) *Fungus (03:00:00) Case #44: The Scent of Death ''' *Hank's Body (18:00:00) *Flower Bulbs (12:00:00) *Plant Pot (12:00:00) '''Case #45: A Shot of Beauty *Kerry Ann's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Drive, Swing, Die *Tony's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: One Wedding and a Funeral *Walter's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Good Girls Don't Die *Abigail's Body (18:00:00) *Chemical Molecules (03:00:00) *Shoe (06:00:00) *Hair Fragments (12:00:00) *Blue Powder (12:00:00) *Sauce Drops (06:00:00) Case #49: All the King's Horses *Khalid's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: Snakes on the Stage *Roland's Body (18:00:00) *Sick Snake (06:00:00) Case #51: It All Ends Here *Adam's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: A Brave New World *Stuart's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: Burying the Hatchet ''' *Sandy's Body (18:00:00) '''Case #54: The Poisoned Truth *Rosie's Body (18:00:00) Case #55: Ashes to Ashes *Tess' Body (18:00:00) Case #56: There Will Be Blood *Delsin's Body (18:00:00) Gameplay As of 11 February 2015, the player may choose Nathan to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Nathan happens to be the only team member (apart from Chief King) who has never been the player's partner (during the mainstream investigation chapters of a case) in Grimsborough. *Nathan is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Nathan is the only main character in the game whose blood type, height, and weight are unknown. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 1= Nathanpromball.jpg|Nathan, as he appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). etyuijhbgf.png|Nathan, as he appeared in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51 of Grimsborough). NPanditDetermined.png|Determined 1 NPanditDetermined2.png|Determined 2 NPanditHappy.png|Happy NPanditS1Excited.png|Excited NPanditShocked.png|Shocked 1 Nathan - Case 38-1.png|Shocked 2 NPanditGrinning.png|Grinning 1 NPanditGrinning2.png|Grinning 2 NPanditFantasizing.png|Fantasizing nathan sad.png|Sad 1 NPanditSad2.png|Sad 2 NPanditThinking1.png|Thinking 1 NPanditThinking.png|Thinking 2 Nathan - Winking.png|Winking NPanditWorried.png|Worried NathanAngry.png|Stern NPanditInfuriated.png|Infuriated wondering-nathan.png|Wondering NPanditNeutral.png|Neutral Nathan Stressed.PNG|Stressed NathanNathan.jpg|Embarrassed Nathan - Case 50-2.png|Sweating Nathan - Eating.png|Eating N.png|With flowers in hand. Nathan (Unique).png|Wearing a green fraternity sweatshirt. Nathan_Young.png|A young Nathan. FEREWELL.png|Nathan in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. HStoneConspiracy.png|Harper Stone, Nathan's ex-girlfriend. NPanditAllDone.png|Nathan's lab render. NathanLabTheRorschachReaper.jpg|Nathan's lab render in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41 of Grimsborough). NathanTimeAnalysis.jpg|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Nathanpartner.png|The player may choose Nathan to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Grimsborough case) and provide hint bonuses. Fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" Startup_Screen_(new).png|Startup screen. |-| Season 5= NPanditConspiracyV.png|Nathan, as he appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of The Conspiracy). Nathan_Pandit_Body.png|Nathan's body. KPartridgeConspiracyA.png|Kit Partridge, Nathan's killer. Promotional images 10574703_339712899486824_1957212612_n.jpg|Promotional artwork. 10157398_510897129062783_1641719660_n.jpg|Nathan's "Free Lucky Card" Daily Gift. 380645 142099722609194 20849769480 n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Hohoho.png|Merry Christmas 2013 Thanksgiving_2014.jpg|Happy Thanksgiving 2014 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 998631 363106760508488 393366645 n.jpg|''Criminal Case's 1st birthday. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|Celebrating the 5th birthday of ''Criminal Case. 205597 132153523603814 1852092869 n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 45282_134832683335898_69508485_n.jpg|4,000 Likes! 9643 136608819824951 1375614540 n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 15910_141341779351655_885854868_n.jpg|100,000 Likes! 1551500 432312816921215 561916477 n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! Combo Booster.jpg|Nathan in Happy Hour. AlexOrNathan.jpg|Nathan VS Alex. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Nathan featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Nathan_Fact.jpg|Nathan featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. NathanQuiz.jpg|Nathan featuring in a "Quiz" promo. NathanQuiz2.png|Ditto. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Young.png|Nathan featuring in an "International Youth Day" promo. fridaycrimefactnathan.jpg|Nathan in a "Friday Crime Fact" promo. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" Nathan CaptionScene.jpg|Nathan, along with Charles Parker, featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|A "Criminal Case Babies" promo. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Victims